I Hate Men
by wings-wands-and-steles-r-epic
Summary: Its the retake year after the War. Hermy and Ron r dating but its not the best relationship. fang has left the rest of the flock behind *collective gasp* and is descovering the world on his own. what happens when the 3 meet up?


Author's note: try not to flame too much…this IS my first fic after all. BTW Ron and Hermy r dating in this. It's a school trip to America. (Idk…it was a dream)

CH 1.

HPOV

"Whoo-hoo!" I shouted as me and Ron boardedthe Dragster at Cedar Point in Ohio. "You mean you seriously like this ride Hermione?" He asked. "That would be why I screamed…" I said, thinking _He can be such a twit sometimes. _I put on my restraints as Ron did his up. I looked forward, happily, waiting to be taken up the hill at over 120 and flung back down to earth just as fast. "Its getting lame since we've ridden this what, 10 times today?" the car pulled up to the stoplight. She watched the group be fore them go through the 17-second ride and wiggled in her seat excitedly, unable to contain her excitement. Ron rolled his eyes and cross his arms as best he could. The announcer finished saying the safety procedures (but it sounds like so much fun to unbuckle my seatbelt and skydive from the top! **pouts**) and shut up. ( XD ) the stoplight quickly changed from red to green and we shot up through the sky. Adrenaline shot through my body and the ride slowed at the top of the hill. The lights below looked beautiful against the sunset. I sighed a breath of relief. Everything was so perfect up here, but down there it was hell.

The ride continued on, me screaming bloody murder the whole way (omgsh that's so fun ). I spit out the bug in my mouth as we slowed to a stop and made our way to the exit. _This is sick_ I thought. I was jumpy and excited from the adrenaline pumping through me. "yeah! Woot-woot!" I shouted. "I still can't believe you like that ride" Ron said, with the smuggest look on his face. "yes I like that ride Ron, you don't have to be nasty" _why do I have to be in love with such an arrogant toe-rag?_ "you don't even have any control over where you go…its stupid" I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him. "oh like you have any room to talk…the only reason you're passing is because of my notes!" I got all up in his face, " You never really do anything to help yourself succeed." I glared the fiercest glare I had in me, but his was stronger, more intimidating. His glare reminded me of a few days ago in the library. Right before he'd smacked my face.

"you've changed" I stated. "ever since Voldemort fell, you've strutting around like an arrogant prick and" he smacked me, but I pressed on. "treating everyone like they're below you, like you were the one that actually killed him, not Harry" she stared into his eyes. "and to think I thought I loved you" pain seemed to cross his eyes right before he harshly grabbed my arms and put his face around 2-3 centimeters from mine. His glare grew fiercer (if that's even possible **hides**). He pushed me against a nearby wall, people were stopping to stare but he didn't notice. The brick cut into my back and I hissed in pain. My arms were going to bruise and he began to gently place small kisses down my throat. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I slowly grew wet between my legs _what the hell is he doing to me?_ I thought, my eyes closed. Suddenly he was gone and I heard a male voice. I heard flesh-hitting flesh before I opened my eyes. There was a boy with black hair and black clothes beating the crap out of Ron. (yayzz! go Fang!) Ron was slumped over, clutching at his gut, which was getting wailed on by the boy. I stood up as Ron fell to the ground and curled up in pain. I knelt beside him and, through my tears, said, "you deserved that you bastard"

I stood again to face the boy. He was slightly taller than me and very muscular, he was tanned and his long, black hair looked unkempt, wild, and in his eyes. I tried to wiped away my tears and choked out a thank-you. "no prob" He said quietly. His black eyes were glaring at Ron with hate. "you didn't have to do that you know… I could've handled Ron" "yeah, cuz you were already doing so well" He started to walk off. "wait" I said. He turned "yeah?" "whats your name?" he seemed to be in a war with himself for a moment. "Fang, and yours?" "Hermione" he started to walk off again but thought better of it and turned around. "do you have a ride home? Or did I just ruin everything?" "you didn't ruin anything…that's been coming on a while. But, no. I don't have a ride home" he paused with a little war again. "I could give you a ride….if need be" "thanks" I was starting to like Fang. The tears were starting to dry on my face.


End file.
